Get Caught
by Ahr0
Summary: After a long absence due to financial crisis, America finally returns for the 2012 World Conference. England is surprised to see him, and the change that has taken over his former colony. Meanwhile, America is curious to see just how much the missing nation had been on England's mind. USUK; Lemon


**Get Caught **

**By Ahro **

**Warning: Explicit sexual content and language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters.  
**

"Well then, I guess we might as well take a break. Not that we'll get much done once we reconvene." Germany's last words were said with a grunt, as he began to fool with his paperwork from that morning's portion of the 2012 World Conference.

England couldn't understand why Germany always went through such lengths to keep order at their meetings. Not one had ever went as planned, and rarely was there anything accomplished. This time around, England was only surprised by America's lack of interjecting his outlandish world saving ideas. Instead, the young nation, who he hadn't seen in a few years, had done nothing but sit quietly, seemingly engrossed in Germany's speech. England could only imagine what was truly going through the American's mind.

"Veh~ Germany, let's go get some pasta for lunch! I know a lovely little place just down the street from here. It should only take us five minutes by cab!"

"If it's just down the street we can walk to it, Italy." Germany's deep voice joined the Italian's as he rubbed at his temples, obviously fighting a migraine.

"But that will hurt my feet! Can't we just-"

The rest of Italy's babbling after Germany was lost to England as the two of them, along with the remaining nations, began to exit the large conference room.

It wasn't long until he was the only one left, and he relished in the few moments of quiet to rest his head back against the leather desk chair. Reclining it slightly to enjoy the cool breeze from the A/C vent above him. While the growing silence settled his nerves as voices lead away from the large conference doors.

His thoughts began to wander then, contemplating the rest of the meeting, and what he would do after everything had concluded. What with the growing financial issues with the Euro across Europe, and his own desires of remaining outside of it all, It had garnered him a lot of stress, but he had to think of his own people. Yet, even when he thought he would be on his own with this, America was there supporting him from afar.

England's thoughts quickly detoured upon the thought of the young nation. The man's own struggles having shown within him. How it had aged him. Yet, he had found a source of strength through it all, it seemed. With the pain of his people now pulling and tearing at him to find a solution, he needed to really listen, and acknowledge that he was not exempt due to his power. Everyone needed his help just as much as he needed theirs... and England knew that it scared the younger nation, but the fact that America seemed to understand and want to take a stand was truly inspiring.

It had also turned him on.

Leaning forward in his seat once more, rubbing a hand across his face as he did, he reached for his briefcase only to be stopped dead in his movements upon catching the eye of the nation he had been previously contemplating.

Blue eyes bored into his own as England sat there like he had been caught doing something repulsive.

England turned his gaze away as nonchalantly as possible while trying to ignore the obvious racing of his heart. Trying to play it off like he knew America had been there the whole time, even when usually the young nation was the first one out to get lunch as soon as possible. He wasn't so sure how he was doing masking the growing warmth in his face though. Concern that he may have spoken aloud his thoughts without realizing it quickly began to embarrass him, even when the other man never said a word.

Trying to find a semblance of his usual composure, which he felt was quickly slipping through his fingers, the sound of a scraping chair quirked his ears, while his eyes remained on the papers in front of him.

Comprehension of the words though was far from coming to him, as his senses were finely tuned in to the movements of the younger nation.

His slow pace, casually walking the length of the large oval desk. The graceful step of his Oxfords clicking along the tile floor. The brush of his strong arms against the thick fabric of his Tom Ford suit. The heavy masculine scent of his Acqua Di Gio cologne, intoxicating England's senses as he finally neared, large hands settling on his shoulders now, before gliding down the front of his chest. Soon following with his lips to brush against England's ear with a gentle whisper of his breath.

Chills coursed through England's body as he sat rigid in his seat, his breathing coming in short gasps as one of America's hands ghosted under the lapels of his own Armani. As much as England craved to hold together his normal self-control, America's unusually suave elegance was stealing what little he held onto.

"You seemed distracted during the meeting." America's voice broke the silence against England's neck. His hot breath along his skin causing England to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

"D-did I? I thought Germany made a strong case."

The brush of lips at his jaw, "He does usually."

"Y-you've noticed that?"

"Emm." The rumble from deep in his throat, followed by those lips beginning to trail along England's artery, caused him to turn his head slightly to give the man better access.

"Your thoughts... then...?" England trailed off as America began to loosen England's tie to release his collar, exposing more skin for the nation to trace his fingers along.

He felt a smile break across the kiss at the junction of his neck and shoulder before America breathed, "Were on how I haven't seen or been able to touch you in a few years."

At his words, England arched some as America's hands glided down his sides.

His words had been true.

America's own economy had been struggling for a few years, and in turn, had kept him from making it to the World Conferences. Other representatives having shown up for him instead. England had grown disappointed, but understood the need to be on ones own soil in times of crisis. With a slight recovery having come at the break of the new year, America was able to finally leave and join on England's own soil for the present conference.

"Wouldn't it be best then... to wait until... after the conference... is over?" England exhaled as his breathing grew husky with America's searching hands, now delving under his dress shirt to touch bare skin.

"Will you really be able to focus on the rest of the conference if we do?" Another smile was on his lips as England's chair was then swiveled around so he could finally face the American.

England swallowed as he stared up from where he sat. Taking in the serious changes America had made to himself. He really cleaned up well, and England was surprised at just how much the American seemed to care now. Part of it, he felt, came from the rate of growth of world wide communications. Many of his younger generations beginning to effect America's desire to learn and grow in cultures different from his own. Which in turn seemed to have brought out a more sophisticated air to the man.

However, with those changes, that forever smirk and gleam in those sky blue eyes never wavered, giving England a sense that America was still growing up even now.

Getting to his feet, England stepped forward to take America's tie between his thin fingers, beginning to straighten it with his usual meticulous air before growing satisfied. Only to then loosen it all from around the man's neck to hang against his chest. His hands then pushing under America's collar to wrap behind the man's neck, pulling him closer as he did. America's hands quickly finding purchase at England's lower back in response.

"Not giving Germany one's undivided attention has proven painful in the past. Perhaps it would be best to go in with a clear head." England smirked up at America under thick lashes.

He laughed, "He would have to get through me first, though."

It was then that England's lips were sealed by America's. Force now in the foreground as England felt himself quickly backed up against the mahogany desk. America's tongue, delving deep into England's mouth as the island nation wrapped his arms around his former colony's neck, pulling his body flush against his own before he found a seat on the desk. His papers and briefcase being pushed to the side with little care.

"We have... umf, enough time?" England moaned once America parted from his lips to kiss along his jaw line and down his neck.

"You never cared before." America's hands moved from England's sides to grip the Brit's thighs, squeezing out of possession and desire, as he pushed his legs apart to move in between them.

"We've never been caught before." England's thin hands grasped around America's belt and waist band of his trousers, pulling their hips flush against one another, and stiffening members to grind and buck with their growing pleasure.

America smiled, as he then leaned forward, pushing England back against the desk, his face coming up along the Brit's ear to ghost his words against it, "Would it be such a bad thing?"

England gasped through clenched teeth as America palmed his erection through his trousers. Dragging the heel of his hand against his length with a firm stroke.

Now, with his mind clouded with ecstasy, all England cared about was being joined with his America after years of being apart. Any others opinion be damned.

With England now taking possession of America's lips, his hands deftly undoing both of their belts, he finally released their quivering needs to the air. America, immediately pushing England back down again against the hard table, moved his hips forward to brush his cock along England's.

A grunt escaped the Brit at the American's forcefulness, but welcomed it excitedly as he pushed his trousers out of the way, followed with his boxers.

America then wasted no time as he sucked on his fingers before sliding his hand under England, raising his hips some to gently glide his hand to the Brit's puckered entrance. Slicked fingers circling against the tight ring of muscles before his middle finger edged inside.

England shuddered at the intrusion after so long without, but exhaled, relaxing the tension that coursed through him so America could push deeper. His index finger soon joining to help in stretching the older nation.

"You're tight."

England bucked slightly as America's fingers brushed by that sensitive bundle of nerves before retreating.

"You thought I would- Ahh... cheat... on you?" England gasped, his breathing labored as America began to move his fingers in and out to loosen him further.

"No," America stepped back, withdrawing his fingers with a soft slurp before taking hold of his cock, positioning his head at the Brit's entrance. "But I thought you would think of me."

America rocked his hips forward, his cock finally entering a quarter of the way into England, bringing the older nation to arch his back off the desk. A moan escaping him as America's strong hands took hold of England's hips to begin to slowly sheath himself fully inside him.

"Unf, Arthur..." America quivered as he came to a stop, holding still to allow England to grow use to being filled after so long, and to give America the much needed control he seemed to be losing.

"I... ahh, always... think of you... idiot." England held onto the edge of the desk with a white knuckled grip as America began to roll his hips slightly forward, bringing them flush together before pulling back slowly.

A smile crept on America's face from England's words, as he leaned forward across the desk, bringing his gaze down to match England's.

"Always? You spoil me, England." He rocked his hips forward again, this time hitting England's prostate, immediately sending the island nation's body arching against America's clothed chest in response.

"A-alfred! Ah..."

He could feel the chuckle escape America's lips as the young nation trailed wet kisses against his exposed neck. Softly nipping and sucking as he went, his hips slowly moving his cock in and out, each time grazing that spot to incite gasps from England.

"T-that's your problem... you're too damn... spoiled." Another smile against his skin, only this time those lips claimed the spot just below his jaw against his racing pulse. Sucking fiercely, the American's aim evident in leaving a possessive mark for all to see.

England attempted to push America's face away, but the man only grabbed his arm to raise it above his head, pushing his lips harder against that spot before pulling away. "But you were the one who spoiled me." He grinned down at him, his expression admiring as he examined his work.

"Ugh... a regretful decision on my part."

Another smile was shot down to him just as America shoved his cock, unexpectedly forceful, deep inside England.

"Ahh! Fuck! Alfred..." America only continued to hold his shit eating grin while he leaned up on his hands, now placed firmly on the desk on either side of England's head. Not having to hold the older nation; as England had driven his own hips back against America's cock, they were able to lock gazes now. Desire and lust lighting in both of their eyes as the sound of wet skin against skin filled the empty conference room.

"You need to... unf, hurry, or we'll be caught." America had been taking his time, as much as England appreciated the more loving gesture, but their location begged a faster conclusion.

"I think it's a bit late for that." America laughed then, as the sound of the large oak doors from behind England's head suddenly swept open.

"Ooh ho, my... is this not a pleasant surprise."

"AHH, what! France?" England's panicked response had him squirming beneath America, only causing the larger nation to wrap his strong hands around England's hips to settle him. "Wha- America! Stop... we can't-!"

"Yes, we can." America smiled down at him, not once looking up at the returning nations.

"Hoho, _oui_, _mon cher_, do not stop on our account."

"Ahh- terribly sorry for having interrupted, England-_san_, America-_san_."

"Japan, too!"

America laughed as he then leaned over the still squirming British gentlemen.

"You said you always think of me, right?" America held England's hips firmly as he pushed forward, reminding England they were still very much joined together.

"Ahh, you fool..."

Another smirk, "Then only think of me." America remained bent far over England as he then quickened his pace. Rocking his hips with more force and driving his cock in and out with deeper penetration each time, bringing moans from England's lips as the island nation desperately clung to America. Trying desperately to take his former colonies advice and ignore whoever else was now fully watching their act.

"I will... ahh, get you for this... later, America." A chuckle from above him as England's words were taken away by America's lips on his. Their tongues now exploring deeply while America's hand moved between them to take England's cock in his grip. Pumping him along in time to America's movements.

England's face was flushed deeply knowing they were being watched, but America's pistoning cock inside him was making it difficult for the nation to think of much else other than the nation above him. America was right in that England wouldn't be able to think of anyone else but him. He was thankful for that.

"Ugh- Arthur... I'm going to cum, ahh-"

England was at the same point as he felt his breath trapped in his chest, his eyes beginning to roll as America pounded into him, his hand still pumping his own cock in time.

"Ahh- A-Alfred... fill me, ah-"

With England's words, America grunted, sheathing himself as deep as possible inside the smaller nation as he spent his seed inside him. Holding the smaller nation's hips still as he came. Pouring as much of himself into England after so long of being apart.

"A-arthur..."

America was coming down from his high, just as England felt his own release coming. The feeling of the larger nations cum as it seeped out of his entrance, leaving England with that feeling of being America's possession, and in turn England's.

"A-Alfred-!" It was a cry of warning, which America took to immediately as he stepped back, slipping out of England to bring his lips down over England's pulsing cock. The younger nation only just making it in time as England shot his seed deep down America's throat. America's moan as he swallowed the older nation's cum vibrated against England's cock, causing the older nation to buck his hips at the sensation.

Finding strength, England half leaned up on one arm to watch America between his spread legs, working to make sure to not lose any in an attempt to save their clothing, as well as the conference room floor. England only vaguely recalled that there were others still standing behind them in the doorway, watching the entire proceeding. It was then, as England began to relax, and his spent cock slipped from America's lips, he attempted to look over his shoulder.

What he expected was not found though.

"W-where'd everyone go?"

America wiped at his mouth as he got up on his wobbly legs, tucking himself back inside his boxers before zipping up his trousers.

"I'd say we weren't the only ones getting hot and bothered." He grinned mischievously, and just as he said it, a rustled looking France walked back inside.

"Hoho, _Amerique_ is smart, _non_?"

"Wha-? Alfred?" England turned back to see America grinning from ear to ear.

"Well," he scratched at his nose, "After a few years of not having seen you, I was curious to see if I was really the only one you thought about. Seeing if I could keep you focused only on me if we were caught having sex would reassure that."

England frowned, "This was the frog's idea?"

"_Non_, _mi cher_, but I assisted _Amerique's_ plan. However, I had not expected the others to have sudden desires of their own." The Frenchmen winked as he returned to his own seat from earlier that morning. "Hmm... perhaps with everyone's energy spent, we may actually accomplish something at this meeting, _oui_?"

"Haha! France has a point. Perhaps we've started a new trend at world conferences." America grinned as he leaned forward to leave a kiss on England's forehead.

England paused in his reply, but couldn't mask the devilish grin that graced his lips, "I do believe I can get behind this new trend."

America chuckled once more before sealing England's lips with his own, passion and love being given and taken with their connection, as the sound of the large hall doors began to swing open to admit the other, now worn-out and spent nations themselves.

France reclined back, watching the lovers embrace as he smiled to himself with delighted surprise.

"I'm only surprised it wasn't I who started it, dear, _Angleterre_."

* * *

**A/N: Yey for one-shot smut! I've been wanting to write this for some time now, but I'm so happy I took as long as I did. Finishing "Quartering Acts" boosted my confidence so I hope it shown through with this little piece. ^^**

* * *

Follow me on Tumblr for more USUK fanart and fanfic updates: _ahro. tumblr. com_


End file.
